


headed straight for the castle

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Solve my puzzle to unlock the tower</b>, that damn voice repeats for the fifth time, and Becky curses, frustrated.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1819738.html">Challenge #498</a> - "conundrum" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headed straight for the castle

_Solve my puzzle to unlock the tower_ , that damn voice repeats for the fifth time, and Becky curses, frustrated. She glares at the tower door as if it’s going to actually do something, wishing her eyes could burn holes in the wood so she can get inside. Why does the riddle have to be so _hard?_ Knights like her are supposed to be brave and noble; nowhere in the job description did it say she had to be able to work out the answers to puzzles so obscure that just thinking about it hurts her head.

Becky’s got a few punny responses starting to take shape in her head, and she’s desperately hoping that the tower’s guardian spirit has a sense of humour and will let her in based on one of those alone, but as she opens her mouth to answer, something that looks like a – a _rope_ of some sort falls down the tower wall, and her jaw drops. A moment later there’s a woman descending down the makeshift rope to the ground, pastel blue dress in tatters around her knees where she’s ripped it. This must be her – _Princess Charlotte_.

“Someone here trying to _save_ me?” she wonders when she sees Becky. “How thoughtful.” She smiles, practically sparkling, and heads towards the forest – but then turns back to Becky. “You coming with me?”

Becky’s still a little speechless, but she grins and nods all the same. Her favourite kind of princesses are the ones who save themselves.


End file.
